


the beginning

by gamer_girl17



Series: little roosters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RT Baby AU, teenager ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamer_girl17/pseuds/gamer_girl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little 5 year old Gavin and how him and Ryan become brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning

walking towards the big looming building I will be trapped in for 7 hours a day, 5 days a week, 4 weeks a month and 10 months a year. who did the maths for that. My name is Gavin and i'm a 15 year old high school student and I hate it, but doesn't everyone. oh and this my story of how i got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

when I was born I was born into the life of riches, my parents were rich land owners and I was their only child, unfortunately, i was unexpected and they didn't really want me, you'll probably think its one of those sob story buts it's worse than that. After that their took the minimum amount of time with me as possible and what time they spent with was not pleasant on my part. I found out overtime that if I kept out of their way and didn't make a sound then I won't get hurt but it didn't mean it stopped. when I was two I lived in the basement of the house in my room, the door to the rest of the house is locked from the other side. My room was fairly big. I had a bed, a toy box filled with nothing you see it was more of hiding spot than a storage place, a mountain of teddys,a closet filled with clothes, a mat and a bedside with a lamp on it. compere to other children who has the same situation as me i'm well off but it didn't mean it's a great lifestyle. By the time i was four the only time i saw my parents was when they decided to give me 'love' but really it was pain to me. They feed me twice a day,a plate of food on the morning and a plate of food in the evening. The day I turned five my parents vanished , they were killed in one of their holiday homes I've never been to but I never knew what happen. so I stayed put in my room playing in my room with my favorite teddy bear, a minecraft crepper, eating the food my dad told me to store while they were off on holiday. overtime I got worried they would never come back but I was a little bit glad they didn't because that meant they didn't hit me anymore. when three weeks went by and i was running out of food i heard voices upstairs and quickly hid in my toy box with my creeper toy peeking out the small gap that would help you lift up the lid. I saw a pair of legs that when I notice that the pair of legs were messing up my mountain of toys

"HEY" I yell through the gap at the pair of legs. no no no they heard ,i'm in trouble. i move around in the box until i'm hid under a blanket, it seems luck was on my side as they open up the box after I hid but one of my shoes were out so i was caught and sent to an orphanage. It was horrible, no one liked me and i was bullied for being different that was until I met this boy called Ryan. he stopped the bullying. me and Ryan become best friends but not long after we become friends, the day came when Ryan was chosen for adoption. He would go with out me but i would have that.

"Rye-bread you have to go"  
"no Gavin, not without you at lest"  
"no, they wont want me"  
"Gav of course the would want you, who wouldn't"  
"my parents rye-bread, that's who" i was now crying , clutching my creeper  
"I do Gavvy" Ryan says causing a man with a ginger beard yo crouch down to our level.  
"hey, who's you friend Ryan" the man say   
"this is Gavin and you have to adopt him" I tugged at Ryan hinting that he shouldn't be doing this "no Gavvy, we have to be brothers because if you don't come it will be worse than with your parents"this made me cry even more than before because i knew it would be true. " Gavvy i'm sorry, please don't cry" Ryan lept into a hug, crushing me in the process.  
"well i do suppose i can adopt him as well" the man stands up "oh by the way my name is Jack" jack walks over to the lady in charge.  
"yay Gavvy". jack returns to sitting on the floor with us.  
"okay Gavin, we are going to adopt you but we have to wait an extra month for all the paper work to go through so you'll have to be on your own for about two weeks. is that alright" i nod my head knowing full well it wont but i don't want to seem like a brat "good"

over the two weeks when Ryan wasn't there i was bullied a lot more, one of the day jack came to visit the took my creeper and throw him other the fence but the orphanage had a barbed wire on the top of the fence to make sure no escapes, my creeper got stuck on the wire and i couldn't reach it. all the boys started laughing at me when i was crying in a puddle of mud which they shoved me in.  
"hey Gavin its me jack" i looked up at jack but all i could see was a blur of him, that was when he picked me up which made me cry harder in his shoulder." whats wrong buddy, your not normally this sad?"  
"they broke my teddy" i say pointing towards my creeper stuck on the wire" the next thing i know its in my hand" thank you Jackie"  
" no problem, no lets pack up and go home" he says walking me into the the orphanage and helping me pack my bags. this made me have the biggest grin on my face all they way back to my new home.it was by far the happiest day of my life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so to recap, my name is Gavin pattillo, i am 15 year old high school student . i have one annoying older brother, one amazing dad and some awesome friends.


End file.
